Hellsing cast goes to Las Vegas
by kira45
Summary: the hellsing cast goes to las vegas for a vacation they will never forget


Hellsing cast goes to Las Vegas  
  
Hellsing and The Mile High Club Chapter one  
  
Integra groaned as she looked over to Walter. He was asleep in the plane seat next to her. She looked to the seats behind her and She looked at Seras. She was reading a book on how to gamble and two teenaged boys were looking over the seat pretending to be interested in the book, but in fact looking at the young vampire's huge rack. She wondered how such a tiny thing could have such huge boobs. She felt tinge envy as she looked down at her own cups. She looked at the seat next to the girl and it was empty.  
  
" Officer Victoria, were is Alucard, I thought I told him to stay in his seat until we got to Las Vegas." She gave the two teenaged boys the evil eye and they quickly turned around.  
  
Seras looked up from her book, " Master said something about going to the bathroom. A helpful flight attendant said that she would show him the way, sir." Upon hearing this a couple sitting near by exchanged money having bet weather Integral is a man or not. "Even though I never knew him to use the rest room before." At this she went back to her book.  
  
Integra rubbed her temples. She had originally agreed to take Walter along with her because he needed a vacation. She had to take the two vampires because they had begged and Alucard said that he would throw the largest party London had ever seen. He said he would even invite Paladin Andersong because he knew where the best Hoes were. She had no choice.  
  
Integra got up from her seat and went to look for Him. She had found him in the bathroom but he was not using it. He was in there with a flight attendant, on her knees. " What the hell is you doing you slut of a vampire." The flight attendant quickly got up from her knees and wiped her mouth. As she was leaving she mumbled something about she did not know Alucard was into men. Integra helped her out by grabbing her by the hair and shoving her out of the rest room. " I told you to stay put." Turning back to Alucard. She started to say something else, when Alucard pulled her into a deep kiss. At first Integra resisted but after a minuet her went into his mouth, softly rubbing one of his fangs.  
  
" Master I just wanted to see what the mile high club was about. Don't have a cow." He said as he got up to leave but Integra had pulled him into another kiss and he kissed her back.  
  
" Who said that you could go any where?" asked Integra, as she rubbed his crotch.  
  
Alucard looked shocked. " I did not know that you were a member." He had lifted her so she could sit on the seat and continued to kiss her.  
  
" If you bite me just a little I swear that I will make you pay, I may not have guns with me, But I have Walter's little wires with me." Integra had unbuttoned his pants.  
  
" I would not dream of it, Master. Let me help you undress." Alucard quickly undressed her. She was left in nothing but her silk under cloths. " I am shocked, I thought you were boxers."  
  
"Screw you," Spit out Integra.  
  
" Oh no, I plan on doing that to you. Since this place is not that big, there is only one way we could do this." Before Integra knew what happening he had her turned around and her back to him.  
  
Alucard what do you think you doing?" Alucard was kissing that back of neck while he was pulling down her panties.  
  
" I am doing what you always wanted me to do, but never would ask for."  
  
Meanwhile back at the seats Walter had stirred from his sleep and looked over to the seat next to him. He looked behind and Seras was still reading. " Miss Victoria Have you seen Miss Hellsing?" He looked down and noticed what she was wearing. She had a small sized wife beater and most of her E cup was poring out at all sides. Looking at her boobs always made him randy.  
  
I don't know, Master said that he had to go to the rest room and she went to look for him. That was an hour ago. She looked at Walter he looked relaxed. She could not believe he was only 60 years old. He looked up about 35. She would never say it but she had a crush on him. " They should have been back by now. Walter."  
  
Walter looked worried, and then he guessed what they might do. " I would say they are have a meeting of the mile high club."  
  
Seras had looked at him with questions in her eyes. " What's the mile high club?"  
  
Walter had a grin on his face. " We are almost there so I am going to have to tell you about it on the way back. So while we are waiting for them to come back why don't you sit with me." As she got up to do so, the two teenaged boys behind her looked disappointed.  
  
Seras and Walter were sharing a bottle of wine when Alucard and Integra came back from their trip to the rest room. Alucard Had a big cheesy smile on her face, and Integra looked a lot calmer. Walter gave them an all too knowing grin.  
  
" I do hope the meeting went alright Alucard." Walter said.  
  
Integra wished she had her guns with her.  
  
Alucard settled into the seat and looked satisfied. I see we are going to have more meetings. I surprised you did attend one with the police girl. You know she fancies you."  
  
Seras turned bright red, Integra turned in her seat to look at the tall landscapes of Las Vegas, and Walter looked pleased and flattered. " It's alright police girl I am quite flattered. I think that this is going to be one interesting trip."  
  
As the plane touch down on the runway, unknowing to the Hellsing cast there seemed to be a passenger on the plane who was also on vacation. It was Paladin Andersong. He was not aware of the foursome as he sipped on his Rum and coke.  
  
Tune in to see what happens nest time in chapter two.  
  
Kira: Guess what I don't own Hellsing, but they said I could have Alucard. Alucard: Master, please help me. Integra: Don't worry, she can't have you either. This bitch is crazier then you are Kira: Well at least I don't look like that Dude from Yu-Gi-O. Integra: It looks like we are going continue this out side. Kira: So we are. (To readers) She is right I don't own Hellsing. Tune in to see who wins this fight. Also so tune in to see what interesting things happens Las Vegas. 


End file.
